Señales
by Ai-Kun-Zan-Goon
Summary: El tiempo pasa, pero las cosas no cambian, a menos de que un ser humano consiga cambiarlo con sus acciones... buenas... o malas..." Odd quiere dar el paso, necesita darlo, pero no sabe como. Y ahi entra William, dispuesto a darlo por el. OddxWill Yaoi


…_El tiempo pasa, pero las cosas no cambian, a menos de que un ser humano consiga cambiarlo con sus acciones…_

…_buenas…_

…_o malas…_

_Solo sufro por no poder realizar una de estas acciones que lo cambian todo, sin cambiarlo TODO, solo quiero cambiar una parte, ¿no se puede? … A lo mejor tengo que hacerlo sin más… lanzarme al vacío para alcanzar lo que quiero… aunque suponga no volver a subir…_

-Odd, ¿Qué escribes? Estas muy "filosófico" últimamente…- Ulrich se puso a estudiar la nota que Odd estaba escribiendo en uno de sus cuadernos. Odd se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño salto sobre su cama. Eran las cinco de la madrugada, no esperaba que Ulrich se levantase, apareciese en su espalda y le sorprendiera curioseando. ¿De que iba? Era su espacio personal, es de noche… vale, solo hay una luz encendida, pero Odd sigue pensando que tiene su derecho a escribir lo que el quiera, mas cuando está relacionado entre mas de una persona.

-¡Ulrich! Por favor, no hagas eso, me has asustado…- Odd decidió cerrar el cuaderno para que Ulrich no pudiese leer más. ¡Eso era íntimo, y lo lee como cuando estudia cualquier libro! Bueno, estudia… "estudia"…

-Jaja, perdona, me desperté y te vi absorto en tus conocimientos, jaja.-

-Bueno… por favor, es personal, ¡Ulrich!- Ulrich se había estirado hacia el y le había quitado su cuaderno ante sus ojos. El castaño se levantó y se subió a su propia cama con el cuaderno levantado en el aire por una de sus manos alzadas. Odd se levantó también y trató de alcanzarlo. Pasaron unos meses desde que Xana fue derrotado, pero eso no le impidió a Ulrich crecer unos centímetros mas, de manera que Odd apenas llegaba. No llegaba antes… menos ahora.

-Ok, ok, seré bueno, toma- Finalmente, Ulrich bajó el cuaderno y se lo entregó a Odd. Genial, porque Odd estaba empezando a tener frío. Solo estaba vestido con un boxer naranja y una camiseta del mismo color, con la "estúpida" palabra (según Jeremy, el no aguanta las camisetas con cosas escritas) "Cool" en mayúsculas y en color azul eléctrico, para hacerlo mas visible, así que decidió volver a su cama, guardar el cuaderno bajo su almohada, meterse en esta y dormir un poco. No podía dejar de escribir, pero _tampoco_ despertarse con sueño, menos cuando hay comida de por medio.

-Buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches, filósofo-

Eran las nueve de la mañana. A pesar de haber dormido poco, Odd no parecía tener sueño. Al contrario, estaba, sencillamente, _feliz._ No sabe porque, solo lo está. Sabe que le falta algo que lo haría feliz, pero está feliz. A lo mejor es un presentimiento, una señal. No le importa. Sus amigos están hablando a su lado, pero no le importa tampoco. Solo está feliz. Solo mira la entrada. Solo espera. Espera a ver a quien quiere ver.

-Odd… ¿Odd? Oye, tio, ¿estas ahí?- Ulrich golpea suavemente la cabeza de Odd, el cual reacciona de nuevo como si se hubiese asustado.

-¡Ulrich!-

-Oye, me asustas, ayer me respondiste exactamente igual…-

-Oww… bueno, ya se… es que me asustas siempre, tio-

-Quizá no te asustaría si prestases atención a lo que ando diciendo-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Preguntaba si tu crees que William debería estar aquí…-

-Wi…¿William?- Ok, esta no se la esperaba. Mierda, ¿entendió la nota? Si es así, quiere decir… que sabe que… bueno, que no es hetero. Pero, ¿Cómo lo pregunta? Y, si no lo sabe, ¿Cómo hace para que la pregunta no sea sospechosa?

-Odd… por favor, no desconectes el cerebro cuando te hablan, me da cosa…- Yumi le empujó suavemente del hombro, como intentando hacer que reaccionara.

-Emm… bueno… no se… no lo he pensado- _No lo he pensado, no lo he pensado,_ ¡excusas! Pero no puede decir que lo haya pensado. No puede responder. Tiene miedo a la respuesta.

-Eso es que si, cree que debería estar… conozco a Odd desde bastante tiempo- Dice Jeremy. –Tranquilo, no te vamos a criticar por tu decisión. Aunque no estés atento, Aelita y yo hemos dicho que si debería estar aquí.- Jeremy se levantó y le susurró a Odd al oido.-Ulrich y Yumi dijeron que no porque uno tiene celos y ella miedo, jeje- Jeremy se volvió a sentar.

-Bueno, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? Este me aburre…- Fue lo último que llegó a escuchar Odd de Yumi antes de volver a fijarse en la entrada. Y, finalmente, ahí estaba. Ahí le tenía. Buscando sitio con una bandeja llena de comida, para ser exactos, patatas fritas, algo de carne y un vaso de agua. Por un momento, Odd dudó entre que prefería más: La comida, o al chico que la llevaba. Finalmente se decantó por el pelinegro que llevaba la bandeja.

-Oíd… ¿me esperáis un… momento?- Odd se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia William. Era el único del grupo (exceptuando a Jeremy) que hablaba con William. Aelita también le tenía algo de manía por… bueno… "apoyar" al asesino de su padre, aun sabiendo que no era su intención. Odd la comprendía, pero no por ello odiaría a su pasatiempo preferido. –Hola, Will- Odd esbozó una gran sonrisa. Will. ¿Desde cuando le lleva llamando así? Ni el lo sabe, solo sabe que un día ese nombre llegó, y a "Will" no le importó.

-Hola, Odd- William también sonrió.

-¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien, bastante bien. ¿Cómo te va con el examen de matemáticas?- Extrañamente, William había comenzado a sacar buenas notas y a no quedarse dormido en clase como solía hacer. ¿Se debía a algo en concreto? Odd no pensaba eso, pero tampoco sabía el que. Ni le importaba.

-¿El examen? Bah, ya lo sabes… al menos lo intentaré- Odd sacó la lengua como una pequeña burla a si mismo.

-Bueno… te puedo ayudar si quieres, yo lo llevo bien-

-¿En serio?- A Odd le brillaban los ojos. Ok, no iba a pasar nada especial, solo iban a estudiar. ESTUDIAR. Pero a Odd le hacía ilusión.

-Claro, no voy a mentir con estos temas, tonto. ¿Me paso por tu cuarto al acabar las clases?-

-P…por mi vale- Odd tiritaba un poco del nerviosismo. ¿Presentimiento? No, solo nerviosismo.

-Ok, entonces, te espero después de clase-

Eran ya las seis de la tarde. Odd estaba realmente nervioso. Estaba vestido con una sudadera verde oscuro, un pantalón morado corto y calcetines amarillos. No dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación mientras Kiwi le seguía a todas partes. ¿Se estaba retrasando, o tenía una paranoia con el reloj? Cada vez que lo miraba el tiempo seguía en el mismo lugar. Además… ¿Qué demonios? Si se encontraban en la misma academia, no tenía excusa alguna. Por cierto, Ulrich no estaba, se había ido con Yumi a no se que cosa. A Odd solo le interesaba la parte de que Ulrich no estaba. ¿Verdad que es una casualidad? Pero una señal… no, una señal no. Otro minuto más perdido. ¿Por qué no viene? De repente llaman a la puerta. ¿Por fin? Odd abre la puerta y, tras esta, "Will" espera con un cuaderno con una pequeña etiqueta que pone "Matemáticas". William estaba vestido como siempre, una camiseta azul oscuro de manga larga y un pantalón vaquero. Sus zapatillas las tenía en la mano.

-Recuerdo tus reglas, nada de suelas en el cuarto. Para que después me digas que no te presto atención, gato morado- William entra en el cuarto y le revuelve el pelo a Odd. Este obtiene un ligero sonrojo que disimula intentando colocarse bien el pelo.

-Heeeeeeeey, mi _otra_ regla dice que no puedes despeinarme, ¿ves? No me escuchas, jaja-

-Como sea, como sea- Will imitó la expresión de Odd de sacar la lengua como signo de burla a si mismo. –Bueno, ¿Dónde tienes el cuaderno?- Se sentó en una silla frente a un escritorio.

-Oh, cierto… los libros.- Odd comenzó a buscar por todas partes. Al notar que Kiwi seguía fisgoneando por ahí, le cargó en sus brazos y lo metió en el pequeño cajón de debajo de su cama.

-Hey, eso es cruel para el pobre animal- "Will" rió.

-¿Cruel? Pero si tiene tanta comida como quiere ahí dentro-

-Así que come tanto como tu…-

-Eso si fue cruel- Odd sonrió, al igual que William. Odd siguió buscando sus libros, dándole la espalda a William para evitar que viese su sonrojo. Finalmente los encontró bajo la almohada. –Aquí están- Tomó otra silla cercana a William, dejó los cuadernos sobre el escritorio y se sentó. Tras aproximadamente una hora de estudio riguroso con alguna que otra broma sobre las "x" y las "y" de los problemas de segundo grado, Odd cerró el cuaderno.

-Ok… tomemos un descanso, no quiero que tu cabezota explote por exceso de información, jeje-

-Cierto, muy cierto…- Odd apoyó su cabeza sobre este cuaderno. No podía oír más operaciones de raíces complejas por hoy.

-En fin… permíteme fisgonear por aquí- Will se levantó y comenzó a observar toda la habitación. No era muy vistosa, como la suya, solo que Odd no tenía ni un solo póster. -¿No eres fan de ninguna serie?-

-Mmm… bueno, como verás no veo mucho la tele porque no nos dejan tener en la habitación…-

-Ya, pero, aun así…-

-Bueno… había una serie… _Pig City_, creo que se llamaba…-

-…¿Pig City? Jajajaja- William comenzó a reir. ¿Que había de gracioso? Es solo el nombre de una serie.

-Oww, bueno, me aburría mucho en esos tiempos, ¿vale? Jeje…-

-Hay, dios…- William se sentó en la cama de Odd- En fin… ¿crees que hoy vas a poder estudiar algo mas?-

-No…-

-Lo sabía, jaja-

-Oyeeeee, deja de reírte de mis defectos-

-Vale, perdona, perdona…- Por alguna razón, todo se quedó en un silencio molesto. Odd seguía en su postura, algo ausente, y William esperaba. Solo esperaba a que alguien dijese algo. –Oye… siéntate aquí, ¿quieres? No se… te veo como que estas solo, chico…-

-Oww, bueno…- Odd se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-Jaja, ¿Qué pasa? Es tu cuarto, tienes derecho de sentarte donde quieras, ¿me tienes que pedir permiso?- Ahí tiene un punto.

-Ok, ok, perdona por dejarte estar como en casa-

-No estoy como en casa. En casa no llevo ropa-

-…¿Qué…?- Odd se puso instantáneamente rojo. Lo ha dicho en broma, ¿no?

-Jaja, es broma, es broma, no te traumatices.- William sonrió. Otra vez un silencio incómodo. –Y… ¿tu nunca has hecho nada estúpido? Quiero decir… nada que no deberías hacer…-

-Mmm… muchas veces suelo hacer esas estupideces, jaja- Odd volvió a sacar la lengua.

-No, no, me refiero… estupideces que no deberías hacer, cosas que nadie sabe.-

-Bueno… si nadie lo sabe, será porque no quiero que lo sepan, ¿no?-

-Bueno…-De golpe Odd notó una mano en su cadera que le iba acercando poco a poco a William- Pues… yo si que he hecho cosas estúpidas…-Odd se estaba poniendo rojo. ¿Esto es una broma? –Pero…- Lentamente William pasó sus dos manos por la cadera de Odd, ya estando juntos del todo. –Esto…- Will comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente al del sonrojado Odd. –No es ninguna tontería…- Lentamente juntó sus labios con las del rubio, al cual se le erizaron los pelos de todo el cuerpo. ¿Esto es un sueño? Will cerró sus ojos y apretó más sus labios con los de Odd, intentando que este reaccionara, pero al ver que no lo conseguía se separó lentamente. –Tonto… no es una broma, tranquilo…- Volvió a besarle lentamente, y Odd se lo creyó. Aun mas rojo de lo posible, entrelazó sus brazos por el cuello de Will y cerró sus ojos, notando el contacto de sus labios con los de el. Lentamente, Odd fue notando como William ganaba terreno y abría la boca tiernamente frente a la de el, como pidiéndole que hiciese lo mismo. Odd captó y obedeció con timidez, abriendo un poco su boca, tras lo cual Will aprovechó para lamer esos suaves labios que en secreto había ansiado durante tiempo. Lentamente introdujo su lengua en el paladar del joven rubio, hasta llegar a juntar esta lengua con la de el mismo. Odd comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Esto estaba llegando un poco lejos… se estaba comenzando a excitar. William seguía ganando terreno, arrinconándolo en el suave rincón del colchón y el cuerpo del pelinegro, pero no le disgustaba. Quería que siguiese. Quería ser suyo. Solo suyo… De inmediato adquirió, si bien es posible, un color rojo aun mayor, y se le escapó un pequeño gemido dentro de la boca de su "chico", el cual se separó lentamente de el.

-Jeje… ¿Qué fue eso?- Will le sonrió tiernamente y posó su vista lentamente en Odd en su totalidad: su cara, sus ojos marrones, sus labios, y fue bajando por su cuello, el pecho y estómagos tapados por la sudadera, y siguió bajando hasta sus piernas, las cuales estaban lo suficientemente abiertas como para que William cupiese en ese hueco exacto que ocupaban ambos. Se detuvo en la entrepierna del rubio, que estaba sobresaltada. –Vaya… sorpresita… jeje…- Will volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez era una sonrisa maliciosa, casi juguetona.

-¿?...- Odd no entendió esta sonrisa. De repente, William le tomó por detrás de los brazos con suavidad hasta sentarle en la cama, frente a Will.

-Vale, ahora solo quiero que te relajes… levanta los brazos- Odd le miró confuso. –Vamos, hazlo, no te preocupes…- Aun sin entender, Odd decidió obedecer y levantar sus brazos, tras lo cual Will tomó el borde de su sudadera y fue ascendiendo, observando como iba descubriendo lentamente el estómago del rubio, su ombliguito, y siguió ascendiendo hasta su pecho y sus pezones erectos, y siguió subiendo hasta que esta cupo en la cabeza del joven y consiguió sacársela. Acto seguido la tiró al suelo como si una vez fuera de su amado, esa prenda no tuviese importancia. –Vaya… mira lo que me has ocultado…- William no podía resistirse mas. Necesitaba _comerse _a su "chico". Se acercó lentamente al cuello de Odd y lo comenzó a mordisquear con mucha suavidad para no hacerle daño. Odd por su parte solo dejó escapar un suave gemido. Will le tomó con cuidado de las muñecas y lo fue tumbando en la cama poco a poco. Lentamente bajó sus mordisquitos y besos hasta el pecho del rubio, el cual ya no dejaba de gemir del gusto. Will lamió con suavidad el erecto pezón de Odd y, lentamente y con precisión, cazó este con sus dientes y, sin apretar demasiado, pero lo justo, lo mordisqueó, lo que provocó un gemido algo mas sonoro por parte del "gato".

-¡Ahh!- William siguió lamiendo la parte sensible de Odd mientras que con una de sus manos pellizcó con suavidad el otro pezoncito de este. A Odd se le salía la baba. Así que al final todo eran señales… William comenzó a bajar sus besos por su estómago, donde no se entretuvo mucho tiempo. Tenía un asunto que le interesaba más que esto ahí abajo. Lentamente se encogió hasta tener su cara cerca de la entrepierna de Odd, bien marcada en el pantalón. Con dos de sus dedos tomó los cordones del pantalón de Odd y los desabrochó con algo de ansias. Después tomó este por el borde y comenzó a bajar, recorriendo sus suaves piernas, hasta llegar a sus pies, y liberarle de esta prenda. La lanzó al suelo junto a la camiseta. Ahora solo contemplaba a Odd con un boxer con un pequeño corazón en la punta que sobresalía por culpa de un "bultito" en este. William no podía aguantar más. Necesitaba a Odd. Necesitaba saborearle. _Tenía_ que hacerlo. No podía dejarle escapar, ya era demasiado tarde, ya era demasiado delicioso para poder resistirse. Pero aun así… la imagen de Odd, tímido y expectante era demasiado deliciosa también. Se decantó por hacerle sufrir. Dio un suave beso al corazón dibujado en el boxer, lo que provocó otro gemido por parte del rubio. William se sentó en la cama y levantó su camiseta hasta sacársela, siguiendo los mismos pasos que con Odd y tirándola exactamente en el mismo lugar. Odd no podía dejar de mirar. Los ojos marrones de este no podían dejar de recorrer el torso descubierto de Will, de su, ahora, Will. Bueno… suponía que esto no era un juego, por ahora creería que era porque de verdad le quería. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso. Estaba demasiado encendido para pensar en eso. William desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, pero no se lo bajó. Sencillamente bajó el zipper de este, mostrando parte de su boxer negro, y se volvió a concentrar en el boxer del rubio. Lo tomó del borde con ambas manos y lo bajó lentamente. Pudo observar como claramente el miembro erecto de su chico daba un pequeño rebote al escapar de su prisión de tela. La visión era exquisita, pero tenía que seguir bajando, quedaba mucho por ver. Siguió desnudándole poco a poco, recorriendo sus piernas de nuevo, observando de perspectiva los pequeños y tímidos testículos de su chico. Era perfecto. Sencillamente… perfecto. Tras quitárselo por completo, volvió a su antigua posición, no sin antes mirar a Odd. Odd había dejado de ser persona desde hace un rato para convertirse en un tomate. Y no solo en la cara. Sus pezones, hombros, rodillas y la puntita de su pene tenían un color rosado. No se podía resistir más. Will tomó el miembro de Odd con cuidado y lo comenzó a masturbar, bajando y subiendo la piel con ternura y lentitud, pero lo suficientemente apretado como para darle placer.

-¡Aaaahhh!- Will vio como los dedos de Odd apretaban con fuerza las sábanas, lo cual para el era una señal de que podía continuar. Y aunque no pudiese, seguiría. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Comenzó a masturbarle un poco más rápido, sin dejar de observar todo el cuerpo del joven rubio, en especial su cara. Odd tenía una expresión de placer frustrado, arrugando el ceño, pero con la boca abierta, gimiendo con suavidad. –Aaahh… Will…-

-Oye… ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no "juegas" contigo mismo? Mírate… si ya estas sudando, jaja- William sonrió ante la imagen de Odd, cuya respiración estaba alcanzando un límite avanzado. Y lo que le quedaba… Lentamente, William comenzó a bajar su cabeza hasta la punta del pene de su chico y la lamió con cuidado, entera, sin despegar su lengua de esta.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!- Odd ya no contenía sus gemidos, lo cual provocaba mucho mas al pelinegro, sin contar la cantidad de pre-semen que salía del miembro de Odd. Will abrió su boca y fue introduciendo lentamente el pene del rubio en esta. Su lengua ahora recorría todo lo que podía con rapidez, más conforme iba bajando. -¡Dios, W-William! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!- Estos gemidos solo provocaban más a Will, el cual comenzó a succionar su miembro con una velocidad media, mientras que con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear los testículos de Odd, y con la otra acariciaba en su extensión todo su cuerpo; su pecho, su estómago, su cadera, sus piernas… Esto era, simplemente, perfecto. Siguió disfrutando durante unos minutos de la textura y sabor del miembro de su chico, hasta que notó como, apoyando su mano en su pecho, la respiración de Odd avanzaba mucho más rápida. -¡¡Will…!! ¡¡¡Ya… ya n-no… PARA…!!!- ¿Parar? Imposible. No ahora. William solo deseaba una cosa: ver como su rubio _sufría_ de placer. Sacó el pene de este de su boca, lo cogió con su mano y lo masturbó tan rápido como podía. Sintió durante unos segundos como Odd se retorcía en la cama. -¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ¡¡¡YA-AAAAAAAAAAA!!!- Los gemidos de Odd se convirtieron en gritos en cuando el líquido blanco, espeso y caliente, comenzó a ser expulsado por el trozo de carne que tanto había mimado Will durante este tiempo. Su semen manchó en pequeños charquitos el ombligo, pecho, un pezón, una mejilla y su labio inferior. Hasta William notó como una de las gotas cayó en sus labios. Era caliente… William no pudo evitarlo, sacó su lengua, recogió el néctar del rubio con esta y la metió en su boca, saboreándola hasta tragársela.

-Mmm… delicioso…- William se agachó ante el agitado Odd para lamer todo lo que había quedado de ese pequeño "juego" entre los dos, recorrió su miembro desde sus testículos, subiendo por el largo de este, hasta la punta, recogiendo un pequeño hilo de su leche que se había quedado ahí. Después recorrió su estómago, pecho, cuello y rostro sin dejar de lamer en ningún momento.

-Je… ¿te lo has pasado bien?- William acarició la mejilla del rubio.

-Aaah… Mucho…- Odd susurró, casi ronroneó. –Oye…-

-¿Si?-

-…Esto… ¿es solo un juego?...-

-¿Un juego?- Will tomó a Odd de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos, y tumbándose sobre este, acercando mucho sus labios a los de este, cada vez mas… ya casi… -Solo si amar es un juego…- Will volvió a besar a Odd, atrapando su labio superior entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo con cuidado y cariño. Odd ahora era feliz. Sabía que no era un juego. Sabía que iba en serio. Abrazó cariñosamente a William por la cadera y, sencillamente, se dejó hacer. Solo quería disfrutar sus cariños.

-…Will…-

-Dime…-

-Te amo…-

-…Y yo a ti…- Will reanudó el beso. Podía pasarse así horas. Pero la perversión le ganaba en estos instantes. Lentamente se separó y se puso de rodillas en la cama, sobre Odd, con las piernas separadas para tener a su rubio atrapado. Este aun no le había quitado las manos de la cadera. –Dime… ¿quieres que siga? Yo aun no he hecho nada…- William ronroneó esto último, casi como suplicándole, a lo que Odd respondió con una afirmación con la cabeza. –Y… ¿me harías el favor de desvestirme tu?- Odd se sonrojó un poco, ya no estaba como un tomate, ya se había acostumbrado, pero seguía rojo, y esto último mucho más. Lentamente, tiró con suavidad del pantalón de Will hacia abajo, junto con su boxer, al cual ya no quería ni ver. Solamente estaba atento al bulto de este, que iba descendiendo junto al boxer, hasta que no pudo más y escapó de este, rebotando en el aire. William se puso de pie sobre la cama durante un instante para dejar caer todas sus prendas por la gravedad, y después apartarlas. Ahora ambos estaban iguales. Ambos desnudos. Odd babeaba. Lentamente William se puso de rodillas igual que antes, solo que más cerca de la cara de Odd. El pene del pelinegro y la boca del rubio estaban muy cerca. –Abre la boca…- Will junto la punta húmeda de su miembro erecto en los labios de Odd, el cual no había perdido esa erección. También estaba preparado para recibir más "amor" por parte de Will, de _su_ Will. Así que le obedeció y la abrió. Lentamente comenzó a notar como el trozo de carne de Will iba entrando en su boca. Odd ya no aguantaba más. Atrapó el miembro de este entre sus labios y lo comenzó a lamer, intentando imitar a su chico. Este, como respuesta, colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de Odd e intentó que, con lentitud, fuese metiendo más en esta. –Bien… buen chico… continúa…- Odd, fiel a su amo, siguió masturbando a su pelinegro con los labios, sin dejar de lamerlo entero. –Está bien… para, quiero darle otro uso…- Will pronunció esto tras unos minutos. Odd no quería parar. Le gustaba mucho ese sabor. Pero decidió obedecerle y abrió su boca, tras lo cual Will lo sacó de esta. –Hey, eres muy obediente… ahora… date la vuelta…- Odd sabía que llegaba. Había visto porno, sabía que venía lo que venía. Estaba un poco asustado por esto, pero sabía que podía confiar en Will, así que se dio la vuelta lentamente. Dejó de ver nada, estaba de espaldas a su chico, no podía ver que intentaba hacer. Solo notó como el pelinegro acariciaba todo su cuerpo en extensión; su espalda, sus piernas… sus nalgas… especialmente sus nalgas. –Está bien, quiero que estés tranquilo, ¿vale? Primero tenemos que lubricarte, gatito…- Gatito… Odd soltó un pequeño gemido por esa palabra. ¿O era porque Will había tomado sus dos nalgas con las manos y las había separado suavemente? No lo sabía, pero dejó de dudar en cuando notó la húmeda y caliente lengua de Will en el pequeño agujero del rubio. Este solo gemía, como se había limitado a hacer hace unos minutos. Notó como su lengua recorría todo su anito, y como intentaba introducirse en este, pero no lo consiguió. Notó como se retiraba, pero seguramente para pedir "refuerzos". –Ok… ahora… tranquilo… iré despacio, si te duele… me avisas y me paro…- De repente Odd notó como la punta de aquel "juguete" que había lamido hace un minuto iba introduciéndose dentro de el. Esto provocó un pequeño grito en el rubio, pero no de dolor. Le gustaba. ¿Qué era eso de la preparación? A Odd no le hacía falta. No le dolía. Will siguió introduciendo su miembro dentro de este, hasta que consiguió meterlo por completo, tras lo cual ambos soltaron un gemido al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor… no me hagas esperar… ve tan rápido como puedas… _por favor_...- Las súplicas del rubio surgieron efecto, porque lentamente, Will se tumbó sobre Odd, lo abrazó, le dio la vuelta para poder acariciar su estómago y pecho, y comenzó a darle fuertes embestidas. -¡¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!! ¡Sigue…!-

-Aaaahh… C-claro que v-voy a seguir… no t-te preocupes…- William continuo penetrándole sin frenarse. Era delicioso. El interior de su amor era caliente, y muy apretado. _Perfecto._ Como todo el. Tomó el miembro de Odd instintivamente y lo pajeó con rapidez, lo que provocó que el rubio se abriese de piernas y gimiese más. Estaban los dos en el cielo. En el paraíso. Las embestidas de Will seguían aumentando la velocidad, y la respiración de ambos estaba perfectamente conjuntada. William ya estaba tan caliente que apenas pudo seguir unos minutos sin comenzar a gritar, al igual que Odd. -¡Aaaaaaahh! ¡Gatito… p-prepárate…!-

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! ¡¡Y-ya lo estoy!! ¡Vamos!- Y, lentamente, su juego dio la magia. Ambos eyacularon exactamente al mismo tiempo. Odd se volvió a manchar todo su cuerpo con su propio semen, mientras que el de Will recorrió el interior de su amado, más y más. Finalmente, ambos descansaron, pero Will no salió de su interior.

-Ahh… esto… ha sido fantástico…-

-Uff… te amo… mucho…-

-Yo también te amo, gatito…- Suavemente, Will salió del interior de Odd, le dio la vuelta y le besó tiernamente en los labios. Odd, como siempre, solo se dejó hacer.

Era el día siguiente. Todo iba sobre ruedas: ese mismo día, Will y Odd se acercaron al grupo y dejaron claras sus intenciones de estar juntos. Aelita y Jeremy no parecían molestos, estaban hasta contentos. Jeremy ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Ulrich me miró raro, pero al final lo aceptó también. Yumi suspiró y dijo "por fin". Tras eso no dijo nada más. Así que… aquí está Odd, sentado junto a William, escribiendo otra vez en el cuaderno, ausente de la conversación.

_Así que al final no tuve que ser yo el que dio el paso…En parte me sabe mal, porque quería ser yo el que diese el primer paso, pero en otra parte me siento contento. Porque se que, al hacerlo el, no está siendo obligado a aceptarme. De hecho, la idea de estar juntos, al final, fue cosa suya. Diría que… bueno, las "señales" han conseguido cambiar mi vida, aunque no haya hecho nada, ni siquiera creerlas. Ahora se lo agradezco a quien me lo haya permitido. Solo una última cosa que decir…_

_Te amo._

Odd escribió eso último al observar que William estaba cotilleando su cuaderno. Ya no le importaba. Lo suyo era de el, y lo de el, suyo. William le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Tomó el lapiz con el que escribía Odd y apuntó algo junto a esa palabra.

…_Yo también te amo…_


End file.
